Quit It
Quit It is the 85th episode of the series and the 5th episode of the final season. It aired on October 8, 2009 in Canada on Teletoon and on May 3, 2010 in the United States on Cartoon Network. When Nikki quits her job at the Khaki Barn and goes to work at Counter Measures, Jen comes along and quickly becomes obsessed with baking perfect goodies for her new long-distance boyfriend. Meanwhile, Jude gets Rock Maniac in at Gameatorium, and Jonesy, Caitlin, and Jude form an in-game band. Wyatt is displeased by the fake music, but has a bigger problem to deal with: his new girlfriend Lacey. Plot Main Plot When the Khaki Barn holds its biggest sale of the year, everyone is hard at work–except for, of course, Nikki. When Chrissy finds her sleeping in a dressing room, however, she's had enough, and she puts Nikki outside the store in a sandwich board to advertise the sale. Nikki is swiftly toppled by Stanley's ball gun, and when her friends come by and help her to her feet, Nikki makes a decision: she is quitting the Khaki Barn. After she quits, her friends point out a drawback: Nikki is now jobless. Wyatt offers her the opportunity to work at Burger McFlipster's, but Nikki is not enthused about the prospect of working with Wayne. Caitlin then mentions that a cooking store is opening, and Jen encourages her friend to apply. At first Nikki is hesitant to do so because she can't cook, but when she hears about the benefits of the job–a staff lounge, private bathrooms, and pay that starts at double that of minimum wage–Nikki is instantly sold on the idea and accepts the job. Soon, though, she runs into trouble while baking muffins and calls Jen, who finds out that not only is Nikki a bad baker, but Nikki doesn't even know that there are instructions. Jen then comes over to help, and finds out that Nikki's muffins look horrible and misshapen but taste just fine. She then begins baking muffins herself so that she can send them to her long-distance boyfriend as an anniversary gift. When Jen and Nikki each pull their batches of muffins out of the oven, Jen finds that while hers look perfect they taste horrible, and while Nikki's look horrible they taste great. After Kristen and Kirsten arrive and complain about Chrissy, though, Nikki is convinced to redouble her efforts in order to avoid having to go back to the Khaki Barn. Eventually, she takes a break, but Jen refuses to stop as she has become obsessed with baking good muffins. Caitlin comes along, however, and manages to pull Jen away by offering to let her play Rock Maniac with her friends in the Battle of the Rock Maniac Bands competition Jonesy is putting on. After they leave, Nikki sets to work again. However, due to a mix-up, she ends up using a bag of her boss' laxative tea to make the muffins. Interestingly, this time the muffins look and taste perfect, and Nikki takes them over to the game store so that the gamers can try her handiwork. Soon, everybody is enjoying her handiwork–until the inevitable happens and the laxative causes the gamers to vacate Gameatorium in search of a usable restroom. Morty realizes what happened, and fires Nikki, but mercifully lets her use the employee bathrooms one last time. After this, Nikki is left no choice but to go crawling back to the Khaki Barn. There, Chrissy rehires her, but Nikki soon regrets her decision, as Chrissy yells at her, refuses to let her use the staff bathrooms, and makes her work hard, generally making her job at the Khaki Barn much worse than it was before. Sub-Plot One: Rock Maniac When Jude gets in the hottest game of the year at his store, Jonesy, Caitlin, and Wyatt all head down to check it out. There, the group gets ready to play the game, which is a rock-and-roll emulator. Jonesy claims frontman, Caitlin takes drums, and Wyatt accepts the guitar as he's sure he'll excel on it even though he doesn't like the game. With Jude on bass, the group is ready to rock–until Wyatt proves that he has no skill whatsoever as a virtual guitarist. Wyatt's ego is further pile-driven into the ground when Caitlin takes over for him and the band starts rocking–until Jonesy starts to sing. When he does this, it turns out that the game (which enhances the frontman's natural singing ability) reads Jonesy's voice as that of a little girl. Darth mall then leaps onstage and grabs the mike, where he begins singing and sounds incredibly good in the game. Naturally, this makes him want to buy the game, but it turns out that Jude only ordered one copy because he wasn't thinking about selling it to customers. This doesn't mean that the gaming stops, however; instead, it just means that people line up to play the game. Jonesy is initially upset about this, but a comment from Wyatt opens his eyes, and he sets up a Battle of the Rock Maniac Bands competition in order to make some cash. Seemingly everyone in the mall signs up for this, and soon Darth and Julie are onstage doing hard rock, the Clones are doing pop, and even Ron forms a group with Coach Halder and Pokey the Panda in order to do rockabilly. Right before Jonesy's band goes on, however, Nikki comes by with her muffins, and the laxatives hit the band members just as they hit the stage. It hits the people in Gameatorium at the same time, and they vacate the store and abandon the game. Jude isn't too unhappy about this turn of events, however, as he ends up with an empty store and a copy of Rock Maniac that he can play to his heart's content without other people demanding to buy or play it. Sub-Plot Two: Wyatt and Lacey Wyatt is at Grind Me when he and a girl reach for the same coffee order and find out that they have a lot in common. The girl soon gives him his number before heading off for a job interview, and Wyatt's mood soars into the clouds as a result of possibly having found a new girlfriend. Soon, though, he runs into trouble, as Lacey starts wearing her hair like his and starts wearing the same clothes as he does. She soon gets a guitar exactly like Wyatt's, gets a job at Burger McFlipster's, and even starts stealing, and improving on, his songs. When his friends witness this, they agree with Wyatt's assessment that the couple have too much in common, and Wyatt decides to break up with her. Jonesy points out that it will be easy to do, since Lacey is so similar to him he'd have to break up with her in a way that he'd want to be broken up with. To do this, he takes Lacey to Cafe Coeur Brisé, where he gives her the bad news. Lacey is unhappy with this, but she can't do anything about it, and Wyatt finally shakes his all-too-similar girlfriend. Quotes *'Kristen:' Ooh. My arms are burning! Kirsten: Stop, drop, and roll! (Kristen and Kirsten roll on the floor.) *'Chrissy:' Have you forgotten that today is our biggest sale of the year? Nikki: Uh, of course not. Why do you think I'm hiding back here? *'Chrissy:' Well. Have you learned your lesson? Nikki: (dangerous) You know what? I have. (angry) Take your sandwich board and eat it! (She takes the board off and throws it at the Clones.) I quit! *'Nikki:' (after quitting her job at the Khaki Barn) No more Chrissy, no more Clones, no more "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" *'Jude:' Cool. And I'm on bass. The thinking man's guitar. Wyatt: Not even gonna touch that one. *'Wyatt:' (trying to play ''Rock Maniac)'' It's not working! (The game boos him off of the stage.) Caitlin: Aw! Jude: (chuckling) You've got to stop trying to play it like it's a guitar, dude. Wyatt: But it's a guitar! Jude: Nah, bro. It's a controller. Caitlin: Ooh! Can I try the guitar next? It'll really bring out the green in my eyes. Wyatt: But I'm telling you, it's broken! Jude: Let me set it to auto-drum...once more from the top. (The band starts playing perfectly.) Wyatt: Aw, come on! Caitlin: Eee! I'm a rock star! *'Jonesy:' (sounding like a little girl) Rock and roll, it's in my soul! (normally) What's with this thing? Wyatt: (chuckling) Oh yeah. That's cool. Jonesy: (helium-voiced) Hear my name and light my flame! (normally) Seriously? (Darth grabs the mike and begins singing. He sounds like a gravel-voiced Jim Morrison.) Darth: Baby I'm driving you insane/Got your number in my brain. Jonesy: No fair! How come he sounds heavy? Wyatt: Says here the game enhances your natural singing ability. Guess you don't have any. *'Wyatt:' Who here wants to learn to play real guitar? (The gamers stand silent.) Wyatt: (demoralized) It's way cooler? Julie: Loser! Trivia *''Rock Maniac'' is a parody of the video game Rock Band. *Marlowe makes a cameo as a shopper at the start of the episode. **This is Marlowe's last appearance in the series. *Jonesy was apparently fired before the beginning of the episode, as when Caitlin asks about his job, he mentions that he already got fired. **He does later set up a "Battle of the Rock Maniac Bands" in the game shop as a moneymaking scheme, though. *Wyatt mentions that he wouldn't want to break up with someone in the ways that Serena or Marlowe broke up with him. Despite this, he takes Lacey to Cafe Coeur Brisé, which is where Marlowe originally planned to break up with him. *The Barbie-like outfits that The Clones wore for their turn in the Battle of the Rock Maniac Bands were first used in "Boo, Dude." Gallery NikkiD.png|Nikki waking up in the laundry. StickkiA.png|Stanley shooting balls at Nikki. StanleyA.png|Stanley laughing when Nikki falls from the balls. Morty.png|Morty questions Nikki's potential. MV5BMjMxNTk1NjIzMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzc1MTYyMjE@__V1_.jpg|Working at Counter Measures. Nikki and Jen on their Phones.png|Nikki calling Jen for help. Lacey at Burger McFlipster's.png|Lacey at Burger McFlipster's. Game Store Crowd.png|Huge crowd at the game store. Mad Chrissy.png|Chrissy yells at Nikki. Video Category:Season 4 Category:Videos